


Flop

by whoovestrings



Series: Hybrid Crew Raychael [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Hybrid AU, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Rabbit Ray, ray has bun tendencies and thats all this is, the others are there but they dont really talk much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoovestrings/pseuds/whoovestrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fake AH Crew try to watch a movie, Ryan knows too much about animals, and Ray low-key likes Michael.</p><p>Michael uses they/them pronouns, to clear up any confusion</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://agender-mogar.tumblr.com/post/135746971288/hey-its-mariam-nakedrussia-llttlesophie">Based on this tumblr post</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Flop

It was late at night. The crew had been busy all week, and they all thought they deserved to just relax. They had chosen a movie, and they had stretched themselves out onto the sofas and chairs besides Geoff’s television. It was some action flick, and everyone had seen it before. 

The soft light provided by the television illuminated the living room slightly, and the movie had slowed down to a near halt. Michael was slouched on the arm of a sofa, with Ray sitting unnecessarily bolt upright next to them, he looked close to sleep and Michael really didn’t blame him. He had been up to relatively non-stop lot over the past few days, and he had a messed up sleep schedule as it was, and it was a surprise to everyone that he hadn’t just collapsed yet.

Just as Michael thought this, they felt a weight slump down onto them, and barely stopped themself from jumping a foot in the air in surprise. Ray has decided that that was the perfect time to fall asleep, and there was no better place to sleep than Michael’s shoulder. It was only when they saw Ray fix his hoodie that they realised that Ray wasn’t actually asleep, as when Ray falls asleep, he doesn’t normally wake up much.

“Dude, what?” Michael asked under their breath, causing Ray to look up and blush, quickly straighten up again.

“Sorry,” he said, rather loudly, drawing everyone’s attention to them, Ray groaned and held his head in his hands.

“What happened?” Jack asked, concern lacing her voice.

“I really don’t know,” Michael said, “Ray just out of the blue leaned on me, like he was sleeping, but he wasn’t sleeping, were you?” Ray just shook his head.

“Wait a second,” Ryan said. He had a certain gleam in his eyes that Michael didn’t like, “Did he just slump down onto you, like he had collapsed?”

Michael nodded, and Ryan aww-ed and chuckled softly, which did nothing to explain the situation. He eventually noticed everyone’s slightly concerned expressions, and realised he was the only one who knew what was going on.

“There’s no proper term for it, I don’t think, but Ray just flopped on you Michael.” He explained still smiling, “When rabbits, and it seems, rabbit hybrids, are comfortable enough in their situation, emotionally that is, not physically, they will flop over in a display of contentment. Rabbits are normally prey animals, so they don’t really get into a compromising position like that. Ray is basically saying he feels completely safe around all of us, perhaps especially Michael, but that may have just been where he was sitting.”

“No I think it’s Michael” Ray mumbled, face still burning and hidden in his hands, and Michael just wrapped their arm around Ray’s shoulder, and drew him closer.

“I understand if you don’t want to now,” They said, completely serious, “But if you feel like doing that again, I won’t have any complaints.”

Everyone turned their attention back to the movie, save for Ryan, who seemed to be glancing back to Ray and Michael every few seconds. Ray didn’t notice. Michael did.

After a few minutes, everyone had nearly forgotten the whole situation, and Ray, seemingly without noticing, flopped down onto Michael again, and Michael did nothing but extract their arm from under Ray and wrap it around him, before glancing up at Ryan, who had gone back to smiling at the two of them, before fully focusing on the television.

It didn’t take long for the both of them to fall asleep, the extra body heat coming from the other providing an unfamiliar, but not unwelcome, comfort. When the crew noticed, they decided to leave the two as they were, as even just waking Michael up when they were alone was enough to set them into a “hissy fit” according to Gavin.

So when Michael woke up with a pain in their back from the sofa, and Ray cuddled up in their lap, they decided that it would be better to leave him be, and let the younger lad sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
